


starlight

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Flowers, M/M, Short, prompt: [x] has a voice like starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: josh has a voice like starlight.josh had a voice like starlight.





	starlight

josh has a voice like starlight.

tyler wishes he could have a voice like josh's, a voice so rosy with starlight it taints the air around him. a voice so warm and soothing it calms everyone who hears it. a voice so hopeful that tyler could never hope to replicate.

his voice can never be that hopeful, tyler thinks.

his voice only brings acid to the forefront of his mind and his mouth.

josh's starlight bursts on his tongue, soothes the burn of guilt that roars in his stomach and gnaws on his bones. josh's voice and the starlight it brings gives tyler back the light he thought he had lost so long ago.

tyler clings onto the memories, desperate, oh, so desperate, and tries not to lose sight of the light that the memories bring.

it is hard, though.

so very hard.

he tries his hardest to remember josh's voice, hears it, slightly altered, in interviews and whistling in songs. josh is in everything he does.

it is so very hard without josh.

the bringer of his starlight is gone.

tyler goes to his grave, and lays peonies on it; bright red peonies, as if they are dipped in blood. fiery, like josh's hair was; fiery, like josh was (not is, was. he's gone now. he's been gone for a long time). 

"i miss you." tyler whispers. his voice is thick with tears. "why did you have to go?"

there is no reply. the air is still and heavy.

for the first time since josh's funeral, tyler cries.


End file.
